


And now for something completely different.

by 123laura3215 (orphan_account)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: ;), Other, Time Travel, and stuff, pretty much this whole thing is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/123laura3215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Abel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cain

From the moment I woke up, I knew something was wrong. My head was killing me. The room smelled like antiseptic and starch. I was in medical, and couldn't make any sense of it. Just a second ago we'd been fine, eel, as fine as you can be battling an alien bug race hell bent on annihilating your entire race. And then something… something happened… we were spinning and Abel was screaming and-  
Shit.  
Abel.  
I tried to get up, but my limbs were felt heavy like they'd been tied down.  
"Hello? Hey! Can I get some fucking help here!"  
Well, that's what I tried to say, but it came out as a coughing fit and a few seconds later a medic popped his head around the curtain, with that stupid smile they always walk around wearing, like they're fucking glad everyone's getting stuck in their beds.  
"Oh, you're up! Now don't struggle too much, you've got nasty head injury-"  
He moved to adjust my pillows but I jerked my head away and wished I hadn't done it. Worst hangover ever. The medic looked taken aback and I fixed him with what Abel called the 'death glare'.  
"Where's Abel?"  
The medic looked suddenly uncomfortable and my stomach dropped.  
"Well, er, he, uh…"  
"That's exactly what we wanted to know from you, Cain" Keelers body appeared, following his voice through the curtain.  
Never understood anything Keeler fucking said.  
"The fuck does that mean?"  
Keeler pursed his lips.  
"Where's Abel?"  
"You lost him!? Get me out of this bed-"  
Tried to get up but couldn't get past sitting up. My limbs weren't heavy at all. Someone had tied me to the bed.  
"What the fuck! Did you do this? Let me the fuck out!"  
Keeler ignored this and kept up his interrogation, like it didn't make a bit of difference to him.  
"Do you remember anything? About what happened? Where you went?  
"Where we went?"  
"Yes."  
I had to stop and try to steady my breathing, think through the haze of blinding light and spinning stars to what had actually happened. One minute everything was fine, and the next…"  
"Everything was out of control and then… then I woke up here"  
Keeler narrowed his eyes at me.  
"That's all? You don't remember anything else? Like how you got into the dock?"  
I shrugged.  
"Abel?"  
"Try again."  
Keeler pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a blood nose or a headache.  
"Well hen how the-"  
"Nobody knows. You were gone for hours, one minute you were on the battlefield and the next" he waved his hand through the air, "you were gone. We thought you were dead. But hours after everyone had docked your ship was suddenly there, and you were there. Alone. Unconscious with a head injury."  
"That doesn-"  
"Make any sense? No. The only thing we know is that the Reliant came back with you and not a trace of Abel anywhere."  
I couldn't form words, because I didn't have any. Keeler was staring at me piercingly searching for something, like he could read an explanation on my face. All I managed to choke out was "But - Abel - " the words died in my throat. Nothing made sense.  
Keeler rubbed a hand down his face and stood up, looking down at me with something that looked disturbingly like pity.  
"Is gone. Presumed dead. Cain, you're under arrest for the murder of your navigator."  
Well, shit.


	2. Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then things got weird

I think I might be dead. 

But I'm not really sure.

One second, we were fighting the Colterons, barely holding it together in the fray. The whole thing reminded me of those nature documentary's I used to watch as a kid, the one about Sharks and how they go insane when they smell blood. A feeding frenzy, but in this case both sides were the food.  
Then the next we were ripped from the middle of space and dumped unceremoniously into what can only be described as the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
According to the co-ordinates, the exact same spot as before, but I wouldn't learn that until later, and at the time I was distracted; in the fleet, you don't look out to the stars you're protecting to admire them. You scour them for enemy ships, potential health hazards that almost always result in death. I'd almost forgotten just how beautiful space was, and I guess it was easy to do when you weren't analysing every inch of it. Beautiful enough that it took my breath away.

Until I realised that the lack of oxygen had nothing to do beauty and everything to do with lack of oxygen. The systems were failing. 

A hand grabbed my head and pulled it away from the window, and then Cain's face was inches away from mine, his mouth opening voicelessly and a look of utter panic on his face, and it took me a second to concentrate on what was happening before the sound rushed back into the cramped space, at least five different alarms beeping and Cain, shaking me, yelling "Abel! Abel! Snap the fuck out of it!" Before stopping to have a coughing fit, trying to inhale the leaking oxygen supply but not getting enough.

"Breathe slower, through your nose. Okay?" If there ever was proof that humans weren't meant to live on the edge of space, this was it. 

Cain nodded and closed his eyes, focusing his breathing while I tried to think through the alarms going off, trying to think through the lightheadedness of not having enough air to breathe - put up the extra shields - find the emergency oxygen - try not to gasp because that won't help anything until the ship slowly filled back up with the emergency air. Thing is, the emergency air wasn't designed to last very long. It was constructed entirely for the fighters - if their navigators died - to give them a bit of extra time for a rescue team to get there. So that cut our time in half. Half an hour, to be exact.

"Abel" Cain rested a heavy hand on my shoulder, and it was only then that I saw all the blood on the left side of his face, trickling out through a cut to his forehead.

"Cain, you're bleeding," I reached out to his face but he brushed it aside, ignoring the comment.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I... I don't know."

"Can you fucking check?" He snapped.

Fair enough.

But the com system didn't work. The co-ordination screen wasn't responding. And I still couldn't quite make out what had just happened.

"It's not- nothing- nothing is working- I-I'm sorry, Cain I'm sorry I d-"

But Cain just put a hand to my cheek, comforting, as I tried to keep the panic rising in my chest out of my voice.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

He slid his hand down my face to rest at the base of my throat, looking at me completely calm, like this was just an everyday situation. Like buying milk from the supermarket, or taking a shower. 

"Abel. Can you get us out of here?"

I was about to open my mouth to say no, when Cain recoiled, looking at my hand rested on the navigator console, absolutely horrified, choking out "Your hand - what -" before lurching forwards to grab it and I saw why he looked so terrified.

The tips of my fingers were, quite literally, disintigrating into nothingness. It felt tingly. When I looked to my other hand, the same thing was happening. I looked at Cain, tried to say something but nothing came out and I just sat there opening and closing my mouth stupidly like some oversized fish. Cain was still perfectly intact though. Of course he was. Leave the sudden alien disintegration to the navigator, thanks a million.

"No-"

Cain pulled me to him too tight, crushing the air out of me, and I must've transferred all the panic to him because he sounded on the verge of tears while I felt strangely calm, all things considered. My head felt like it was buzzing. I looked down, and my feet were missing, and my legs were rapidly disappearing.

"No, no, Abel we must just be dreaming, you've gotta wake up, okay, wake up and we'll be fine, wake up wake up wakeupwakeupwakeup!"

"Cain-"

"Wakeupwakeupnononono"

"Cain, keep trying the comm, it might come back up"

"No, please, Abel it's just a dream-"

Cain pulled back a little to look at me, and I realised he was crying. 

And then everything was black, and I didn't exist, until I was standing in the center of an unfamiliar room and felt very much all together. I look down at myself, and everything that was supposed to be there, was there. Then I looked up, and standing about five feet in front of me was Cain and Keeler, both of them looking at me with blank shock. Until Cain took half a step forward, eyes growing big and stopping mid-step, cautiously.

"Abel?"

And then I fainted. 

Because I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta watch out for those space murderers.  
> What you gonna do Cain?


End file.
